Mondschatten
|VergGruppe=Streuner, Katzen der Berge |Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Brandwunden |Rang1=Bergkatze |RName1=Mondschatten (Moon Shadow) |Rang2=Streuner |RName2=Mondschatten (Moon Shadow) |Rang3=Early Settler |RName3=Mondschatten (Moon Shadow) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Tau auf Blatt (ehemals) |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Krähennase |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Sonnenschatten, Tanzendes Blatt |Familie4=Schwester |FName4=Großer Schatten |lebend=Der Sonnenpfad, Donnerschlag |verstorben=Der erste Kampf, Der Leuchtende Stern, Der geteilte Wald, Der Sternenpfad, Mottenflugs Vision, Shadowstar's Life |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide, Thunderstar's Echo, Exclusive: The Original Chapter 15}} Mondschatten (Original: Moon Shadow) schwarzer Kater, dessen Pelz dunkel wie der Nachthimmel ist. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 5 ''Der Sonnenpfad :Er will mit den Katzen reisen, die aus den Bergen ziehen wollen. Darüber regt sich Tau auf Blatt sehr auf, weil sie seine Jungen im Bauch trägt. Er will trotzdem gehen und Tau auf Blatt meint, dass die Jungen ihn niemals kennen lernen werden. :Bevor Grauer Flug die Katzen der Berge ebenfalls verlässt, bietet er Tau auf Blatt an, mit ihm zu kommen, da es ihte letzte Gelegenheit sei, wieder mit Mondschatten zusammenzusein. Sie lehnt ab, sagt aber, dass er Mondschatten ausrichten solle, dass sie ihm wünsche, dass er in seinem neuen Zuhause glücklich wird. :Er verlässt mit den Katzen darauf die Berge. Als Schattiges Moos mit der Gruppe weiterziehen möchte, nachdem Grauer Flug und Zackiger Berg dazugestoßen sind, wirft er ein, dass sie erst etwas essen müssten. :Auf der Reise wird erwähnt, dass er genau das Gegenteil von seiner Schwester Großer Schatten ist. Später enscheidet er sich, sich Wolkenhimmels Lager anzuschließen. Donnerschlag :Als Mondschatten und Fallende Feder auf einer Lichtung erscheinen, erinnert Donner sich daran, dass die beiden die Reise aus den Bergen mitgemacht hatten und er sie schon einmal getroffen hat, als sie das Moorlager besucht haben. Mondschatten bietet an, Donner und Brechendes Eis aus ihrem Territorium zu begleiten, woraufhin Brechendes Eis meint, dass er sich nicht verändert habe und immer noch ein Angeber sei. Mondschatten fährt daraufhin seine Krallen aus, knurrt, und fragt Brechendes Eis, ob er statt der Begleitung lieber einen Kampf möchte. Fallende Feder beendet den Streit der beiden. :Als Mondschatten bei einem Waldbrand versucht, durch das Feuer in Sicherheit zu springen, streifen seine Pfoten die Flammen. Er versucht instinktiv, sich in der Luft zusammenzurollen, wobei er mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden landet und sein Fell Feuer fängt. Donner, Grauer Flug und Großer Schatten versuchen, die Flammen mit ihren Pfoten zu ersticken, während Mondschatten nach Hilfe schreit, sich spanisch umherwälzt und zu fliehen versucht. Nachdem sie seinen Pelz endlich löschen konnten, stöhnt Mondschatten voller Schmerzen und die Katzen entdecken eine große blutende Brandwunde an seiner Flanke. Die anderen Katzen stehen zunächst wie erstarrt um ihn herum und sehen zu, wie Mondschatten immer schwächer wird, bis Wolkenfleck zu ihm meint, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und sich mit Getupfter Pelz auf die Suche nach Heilkräutern für ihn begibt. Die anderen ziehen währenddessen Mondschatten vom Feuer weg und bilden einen schützenden Kreis um ihn. Seine Schwester Großer Schatten kauert sich voller Sorge neben ihn und Grauer Flug fragt ihn, wo Wolkenhimmel ist, was Mondschatten ihm allerdings nicht beantworten kann, da er zu schwer verletzt ist, um die Frage auch nur zu verstehen. Stattdessen liegt er stöhnend und mit glasigen Augen da, während Großer Schatten ihm versichert, dass Wolkenfleck bald mit helfenden Kräutern da sein werde. :Da alle Heilkräuter verbrannt sind, können die Katzen nicht mehr tun, als einige zerkaute Gräser auf Mondschattens Wunden zu verteilen, jedoch blutet er zu stark als dass dies ihm helfen könnte. Kurz darauf steht Mondschatten dennoch schwankend auf und meint, dass er gehen könne. :Um sich vor den sich immer weiter ausbreitenden Flammen in Sicherheit zu bringen, müssen die Katzen über eine Feuerwand springen, jedoch ist Mondschatten zu schwach, um alleine hinüberzugelangen. Auch Grauer Flug ist völlig durcheinander wegen Mondschattens Verletzungen. Vor seinem Sprung wechselt er noch ein paar Worte mit Mondschatten, anschließend teilt er den anderen mit, dass Großer Schatten ihren Bruder nicht allein lassen werde und er befürchtet, dass die beiden verbrennen werden. :Schrei der Dohle und Donner rennen mit nassem Pelz durch das Feuer, um Mondschatten zu holen, nachdem sie Großer Schatten versprechen mussten, ihn nicht sterben zu lassen. Die beiden Kater nehmen Mondschatten in die Mitte und zerren ihn durch die Flammen. :Als Strömender Fluss die Katzen über den Fluss bringen will, denkt Grauer Flug sich, dass Mondschatten viel zu schwach zum Schwimmen ist. :Auf dem Weg zurück zur Senke nehmen Wolkenfleck und Getupfter Pelz Mondschatten in die Mitte und stützen ihn. :Am nächsten Tag denkt Donner noch einmal an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, darunter auch wie er Mondschatten geholfen hat, zurück. :Im Lager fällt Grauer Flug auf, dass die Wald- und Moorkatzen getrennt voneinander sitzen, abgesehen von Mondschatten, der bei seiner Schwester kauert und sich kraftlos die Wunden leckt. Großer Schatten gibt die Führung über die Moorkatzen an Grauer Flug ab, um sich um ihren Bruder kümmern zu können. Als sie sich vorwirft, dass sie sich hinter die Flammen geduckt hat, während ihre Gruppe ihre Anführerin brauchte, entschuldigt Grauer Flug das damit, dass sie nur ihren Bruder nicht verlieren wollte. Nachdem Großer Schatten ihrer Gruppe verkündet hat, dass Grauer Flug sie von nun an anführen wird, springt sie sofort wieder zu Mondschatten hinunter. Als Wolkenhimmels Gruppe sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr eigenes Lager macht, schenkt sie den Katzen keine Beachtung und beugt sich weiter über Mondschatten. Grauer Flug bemerkt, dass Mondschatten ursprünglich zu Wolkenhimmels Katzen gehörte, aber er als Verwundeter natürlich zurückgelassen wird. :Mondschattens Zustand bessert sich nicht, die meiste Zeit liegt er reglos herum. Großer Schattens Aufmerksamkeit gilt fast ausschließlich ihm. Grauer Flug bemerkt, wie er schnell und flach atmet, sein Fell stumpf ist und seine Wunde trotz Kräuterumschlägen nicht verheilt. Er fragt, ob er etwas für ihn tun könne, was Großer Schatten verneint. Als Grauer Flug meint, dass er schon wieder gesund werden würde, erwidert Großer Schatten, dass sie das nicht wissen können und bittet darum, mit Mondschatten allein zu sein. :Als Grauer Flug Schmerzen in der Brust hat, denkt er sich, dass es ihm immerhin nicht so schlecht geht wie Mondschatten. :Als ein kummervoller Schrei im Lager zu hören ist, laufen alle Katzen zu Großer Schatten und Mondschatten, der leblos mit von sich gestreckten Beinen auf dem Boden liegt, hinüber. Großer Schatten meint, dass es für ihn noch nicht an der Zeit war, zu gehen, während die anderen Katzen entsetzt schweigen. Grauer Flug streckt eine Pfote nach ihm aus und bemerkt, dass er bereits kalt wird. Die Katzen verabschieden sich von Mondschatten, und Grauer Flug und Großer Schatten tragen seinen Körper aus der Senke. Grauer Flug fällt auf, dass er sehr leicht ist und vermutet, dass er mit seinen Verletzungen auch nicht mehr richtig gefressen hat. Während der Rest der Gruppe ihnen mit etwas Abstand folgt, tragen Sie Mondschatten zu einer ruhigen Stelle bei einem Felsen, legen ihn ab und sehen zu wie Windläufer und Ginsterpelz eine Grube für ihn ausscharren. Sie rollen Mondschatten in sein Grab und Grauer Flug bemerkt, dass er Blutflecken auf dem Boden hinterlassen hat. In der Grube liegt Mondschattens Bauchverletzung für alle sichtbar, was Großer Schatten voller Schmerz aufheulen lässt. Sie versucht, ihn umzudrehen, jedoch ist das Grab zu klein dafür. Schrei der Dohle und Brechendes Eis füllen das Loch schließlich mit Steinen und Erde auf. Grauer Flug nennt Mondschatten einen mutigen Kater, erinnert an seine Teilnahme an der Reise aus den Bergen und verspricht, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen würden. :Als Grauer Flug GroßerSchatten um Hilfe bei der Suche nach Eulenauge bittet, meint er, dass er sie trotz ihrer Trauer um Mondschatten brauche, worauf die Kätzin meint, dass ihr Bruder nun begraben sei und sie bereit wäre, ihm zu helfen. :Als Großer Schatten mit der Zeit wieder energischer und mehr wie eine Anführerin wird, führt Grauer Flug dies darauf zurück, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um Mondschatten machen muss. Der erste Kampf :Grauer Flug meint im Prolog als er Tau auf Blatts Jungen sieht, dass Mondschatten vielleicht noch leben würde, wenn er wegen seiner Jungen geblieben wäre. Nach dem großen Kampf erscheint er zusammen mit Funkelnder Bach, Schattiges Moos und Fuchs als Geisterkatzen. Der Leuchtende Stern :Grauer Flug erinnert sich an all die Katzen, die seit ihrer Reise aus den Bergen gestorben sind, darunter auch Mondschatten. :Als die Toten den Lebenden der Katzengruppen bei der Großen Versammlung erscheinen, erkennt Grauer Flug Mondschatten unter den Verstorbenen. Mondschatten tritt an die Seite seiner Schwester und kündigt an, dass es noch eine Menge Arbeit für sie gibt und nur der Leuchtende Stern die Kralle, die im Wald wütet, stumpf machen könne. :In der Bonusszene denkt sich Mondschattens Sohn Sonnenschatten, aus dessen Sicht die Geschichte verfasst ist, dass sein echter Vater sicher nicht so streng mit ihm wäre wie der neue Gefährte seiner Mutter und wünscht sich, ihn zu kennen. Er erinnert sich daran, wie Mondschatten die Gruppe vor seiner Geburt verlassen hatte, um zusammen mit einigen anderen nach einem neuen Zuhause zu suchen. Sonnenschatten denkt sich, dass er mit seinem Vater mitgegangen wäre, wenn er früh genug geboren worden wäre. Als Sonnenschatten das Leben in der Höhle langweilig nennt, meint Tau auf Blatt, dass er wie sein Vater zu rastlos sei, um wertzuschätzen, was er habe, woraufhin Sonnenschatten sich denkt, dass immerhin Mondschatten ihn verstehen würde, wenn er bei ihm wäre. :Sanfter Regen meint zu Sonnenschatten, dass er wie sein Vater aussehe und es schade sei, dass er seinen Sohn nie gesehen hat. Sonnenschatten sagt ihr, dass Mondschatten ein Held sei, da er sich auf die gefährliche Reise begeben hat, um die in den Bergen bleibenden Katzen zu retten. Sanfter Regen wirft ein, dass er dafür seine trächtige Gefährtin verlassen hat, worauf Sonnenschatten erwidert, dass dies ein Opfer war, dass er halt erbringen musste. :Als Tau auf Blatt am nächsten Tag erneut meint, dass er wie sein Vater sei, fragt Sonnenschatten sie, was genau sie damit meint. Tau auf Blatt erklärt ihm, dass er genauso neugierig, mutig und klug, aber auch leichtsinnig und egoistisch sei und sie Angst habe, dass Sonnenschatten sie eines Tages wie sein Vater verlassen würde. :Als Steinsagerin erwähnt, dass Sonnenschatten den Stamm verlassen würde, meint Sonnenschatten, dass er versuchen könnte, seinen Vater zu finden und wird aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken an ein Treffen mit ihm. Allerdings fragt er sich, wie er Mondschatten in der großen weiten Welt finden soll. Der geteilte Wald :Im Prolog ist Mondschatten unter den Geisterkatzen. Er spricht mit seiner Schwester Großer Schatten, Gleitender Habicht und dessen Gefährte Schrei der Dohle. Der Sternenpfad :Als Grauer Flug im Sterben liegt, erscheinen ihm mehrere Geisterkatzen, darunter auch Mondschatten, welcher den Kopf vor ihm neigt. Grauer Flug fällt auf, dass sein Pelz glänzt und man nichts mehr von den Verletzungen sieht, die ihn vor seinem Tod gequält haben. Special Adventure Mottenflugs Vision :Mondschatten tappt mit ernstem Blick auf Mottenflug zu und erklärt ihr, dass sie lernen muss, die Omen, die die Geisterkatzen ihr schicken, zu erkennen und nur sie wissen wird, was die Omen bedeuten, weshalb sie dieses Wissen mit den Anführern teilen muss. Mottenflug ist entsetzt, als er verlangt, dass sie Windläufer etwas vorschreiben soll, doch Mondschatten sagt ihr, dass Mottenflug stark sein muss und ihre Mutter zwingen soll, auf sie zu hören. Als Mottenflug nach den anderen Clans fragt, meint Mondschatten, dass jeder Clan einen eigene Heiler haben wird und sie mit ihnen sprechen muss. Darauf stellt Mottenflug viele weitere Fragen, weshalb Halber Mond Mondschatten mit dem Schweif signalisiert, zurückzutreten. Kurzgeschichten Exclusive: The Original Chapter 15 :Als Sanfter Regen mit einem Kater in Großer Schattens Lager erscheint, erkennt Großer Schatten, dass er Mondschattens Sohn sein muss, da er genauso aussieht wie sein Vater. Sie erinnert sich an Mondschattens Tod und fragt sich, ob sein Sohn davon wisse. Donner klärt sie darüber auf, dass Sanfter Regen und er Bescheid wüssten. :Sanfter Regen fällt auf, dass Großer Schatten das Temperament ihres Bruders habe. Sonstiges Fehler *In der deutschen Version wird Mondschattens Name fälschlicherweise wie ein Clanname zusammengeschrieben, obwohl sich der Namen der Bergkatzen aus zwei Wörtern zusammensetzt. In der Originalausgabe ist sein Name ''Moon Shadow. *Er wird fälschlicherweise in der Hierarchie von Der erste Kampf aufgelistet, obwohl er im vorherigen Band bereits gestorben ist. Familie *Gefährtin: Tau auf Blatt (ehemals) *Tochter: Krähennase *Söhne: Sonnenschatten, Tanzendes Blatt *Schwester: Großer Schatten Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art MoonShadow.MC.byStar.png|Bergkatze MoonShadow.byStar.png|Streuner MoonShadow.ES.byStar.png|Early Settler Zitate Quellen en:Moon Shadowfi:Moon Shadowru:Лунная Теньfr:Moon Shadowpl:Księżycowy Cień Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen der Berge Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Early Settlers Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Mottenflugs Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Thunderstar's Echo Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Shadowstar's Life Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats